1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing soybean curd using micronized solution of soybean curd, which can prepare the soybean curd reusing non-standardized soybean curd products and bean-curd residue.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, soybean curd is manufactured by grinding and heating beans soaked in water, removing bean-curd residue and then adding a coagulant.
Residues separated through the grinding, heating and filtering in a general method of preparing soybean curd is called Biji, bean-curd residue which are rich in soybean components such as protein and fiber. The bean-curd residue in preparing the soybean curd are generated in large quantities as a by-product and typically used as feedstuff. Recently, there has been proposed various methods of reducing generation of bean-curd residue and also using the bean-curd residue in various field, but they are not yet achieved properly.
Further, a large amount of non-standardized soybean curd products are generated in the coagulating process and the equipment operating process of the soybean curd preparing method. The non-standardized soybean curd products may be mixed with vegetables and the like, packaged, sterilized and then used as soybean curd processed foods, or reused as secondary raw materials. But most of them are discarded as industrial wastes.